


Angel-Boy

by m00n_river



Series: Glee Season 2 - Reaction Fics [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Episode: s02e06 Never Been Kissed, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, POV Blaine Anderson, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25407634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m00n_river/pseuds/m00n_river
Summary: What is going through Blaine's head when he first meets Kurt.☆J
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: Glee Season 2 - Reaction Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840201
Kudos: 24





	Angel-Boy

**Author's Note:**

> This is really fluffy. Perhaps a little bit over-the-top at some points. I had to edit major parts out because it was becoming too fluffy to be even close to canon compliant. Please forgive me and just enjoy the tooth-rotting fluff.

“Oh um ‘scuse me, umm hi!” Blaine heard a voice coming from beside him. “Can I ask you a question? I'm new here.” He turned.

_Wow. Who are you?_

The boy in front of him was beautiful, more so than any other person he had seen in his life, let alone at Dalton. What was such a boy doing here? What had Blaine done to be the lucky guy this boy chose to ask directions from? Behind the mystery man, the sun shone through the glass dome of Dalton’s ceiling and created a mystifying halo around his perfectly tousled hair, creating an angelic effect that was breathtaking. 

“My name’s Blaine.” He held out his hand, desperate for some skin-to-skin contact, of at least just to know the angel-boy’s name. 

“Kurt.” The angel-boy said - Kurt, Blaine corrected. Kurt. Suddenly their hands connected, slotting together perfectly, like jigsaw puzzles. Like they were predestined, meant to hold each other’s hands, fearlessly and forever, in an electrifying grasp. All too soon, however, they separated. “So, what exactly is going on?” Blaine shook himself out of his dazed state. 

“The Warblers!” Proud to be advertising his group to Kurt. “Every now and then they like to throw an impromptu performance in the senior commons. Tends to shut the school down for a while.” 

“Wait, so the Glee club here is kind of cool?” Wow, this kid must be new. It was then that Blaine noticed Kurt wasn’t actually wearing a Dalton blazer. Or a Dalton tie for that matter, only a simple red one. But Blaine wasn’t going to point out the fact that he knew Kurt was a spy, he was enjoying his presence too much. 

“The Warblers are like… rockstars!” Blaine tried not to giggle with the knowledge that he was the lead singer of those ‘rockstars’, hoping to surprise Kurt when he saw them perform. Subtly, he glanced at Kurt’s eyebrows, that contorted in a silent question. Oh Lord, what he wouldn’t give to see those eyebrows up close. “Come on,” Blaine commanded, grabbing Kurt’s hand, wanting that skin-to-skin contact once more, and rejoicing when it felt just as electric as it had before. “I know a shortcut.” With that, Blaine ran with Kurt down one of the side corridors of Dalton, clinging to his hand like it was his lifeline. He could do this forever, running with Kurt, anywhere the angel-boy wanted to go. But, for now, the senior commons was enough. And Blaine really wanted Kurt to see him perform. 

As they entered the busy room, Blaine tried to ignore how empty his hand felt without Kurt’s weight as a constant source of warmth, and confidently turned back to the boy as if to say _‘Here it is! Is it too much? Is the decor too garish? Do you like it? If you don’t that's okay we can move! I want you to be comfortable.’_ but Kurt seemed enraptured by the hustle and bustle. 

“Ooh, I stick out like a sore thumb.” 

“Well next time, don’t forget your jacket, new kid.” Blaine touched Kurt’s coat lapels, keeping his tone light. Wow, was that his heart beating, oh my goodness. Not wishing to break the contact, Blaine gave Kurt a friendly pat on the shoulder, hoping to come across casual. “You’ll fit right in.” He reluctantly tore himself away and joined his group as the music began to play. “Now if you’ll excuse me.” 

He could tell everyone he wasn’t singing it to Kurt. He could deny it himself for months. He could sing random, overly sexual and completely inappropriate songs to people in the Gap. He could even kiss a girl whilst drunk at a party and convince himself he was bisexual for a day. He could. None of it would change the fact that with every verse and lyric he sang, his eyes strayed back to Kurt’s, which were a constant, fixed on him. His body had known something that his mind hadn’t yet, but his own blindness wouldn’t stop Blaine. If anything, it only made his love for the angel-boy stronger. 


End file.
